


carolling

by moorauders



Series: ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Leader™️, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i love my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: hyunjin and the gang go christmas carolling before christmas.





	carolling

**Author's Note:**

> okay, welcome to day two of ficmas and im!! gonna screech!!  
> anyway i wanted to write something short and sweet and hyunjin/changbin is one of my fav duos,,, also hyunjin/jeongin so here we are

“Why couldn't we just get snow?” Hyunjin rested his head on his arm, gripping the cup of hot chocolate in front of him. It was December anyway, but not every day was going to be snow. At least not now, in the midst of global warming, but Hyunjin really didn't want to think about that right now.

“Because,” Changbin said, putting a handful of marshmallows into his own. “We'll get twenty centimetres next week. Just wait it out.”

Hyunjin was at least grateful to have Changbin with him now. Especially with that ridiculous looking Santa hat on his head.

“We can go carolling if you want,” Changbin says, leaning onto the counter as well. “I mean, Chan and Woojin gathered the rest of them and they’re almost out. They’re just waiting to see if you want to go.”

Hyunjin thought about this for a moment. They’d be almost no use going together, just the two of them, but as a group, _maybe_.

“Okay.”

They joined the rest of the members outside. Chan and Woojin huddled together in some weird position, Minho and Jisung playing rock-paper-scissors and Jeongin sharing half his cookie with Felix. It was kind of cute to see them all this way. Hyunjin joined them, his hot chocolate warming up his already-gloved fingers.

Scarf, thick jacket and that hat with those little pom-poms at the top of them. Hyunjin wrapped himself more in the scarf, not even caring at this point if he was heard, as was a caroler.

“Hyung!” Jeongin said smiling, showing that bright smile of his that made Hyunjin want to protect him. “Let’s go.”

The night was full of giggles, trying not to slip and fall on salt-covered ice and a whole lot of joy for a dark, near-Christmas night.

Just what Hyunjin needed.

When they reached home, all their cheeks were tainted a rosy colour. The light humming coming from Woojin made Hyunjin feel extremely sleepy. It was already two-ish, but when Chan got the hot chocolate from the cupboard, sleep could wait a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> really short... told ya. i hope u enjoyed!!!


End file.
